This Love
by GurlOnFire97
Summary: Bella and her mom have moved to Forks. Just 2 years later, her mother gets sick with Breast and Liver cancer. She meets Jake at a party. But is he a good influence on her? Will she get over her Mothers' sickness? Give it a chance :) Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort. BxJ , BxE OOC! AH!
1. Getting To Know A Girl Like Me

This Love

Chapter 1

* * *

DISCLAMER: I don't own Twilight... But I do own an iPod, a magic 8 ball and a Josh Hutcherson poster :D

* * *

My name is Isabella, but I prefere to be called Bella. I'm 15 years old, and I moved to Forks Washington about 3 years ago. And my mother has been sick for the past two years with breast cancer and liver cancer. And because of her sickness, I have to do everything at home.

Cooking, cleaning and all the shopping. Everything.

I don't know my father, he left with I was about 5 months old. I do know his name is Charlie, and that he's married and has two other kids and one on the way. Oh joy!

I've made some good friends. By good friends I mean three. Angela, Bree and Sam.

Angela is the first friend I ever made here. But last year, she went to a different school. So I don't really get to see her that much anymore. I only met her because when me and my mother first moved here, we didn't have anywhere to stay. It didn't really work out with my psychotic grandma, Ellie Swan.

I know everyone should love and respect their elders, but with her, it's impossible. It seems like all she cares about is money, money, money. If things don't go her way, she freaks out. One time when my mother was in the hospital, my grandma came to our house and told me to start cleaning. Long story short, it ended up with me crying and she hitting me with a dust pan.

Anyways, the first night my mother decided she would go out with an old friend, Michelle, from high school and leave me with _her_.

I was sitting in my room, watching a movie on my mother's laptop and she just comes running into my room screaming her head off. So, I called my mother and within 15 minutes, all our stuff was packed and we were off to live with Michelle.

I found out she had two children and a boyfriend living with her. Angela and Felix. Angela is a couple months younger than me and Felix is nine years old.

We lived with them for about three months until we found a place of out own.

I met Bree in English Lit. She is so nice and sweet. She's actually the only one, besides Sam and Ang, that has been nice to me in school.

Sam is Angela's step brother. Her mother and his father met when Ang was about 7 or 8 years old. And have been together ever since. He's like a big brother to me.

For the first two years I was here, I was deppressed. But around the third year here, I kind of got over it. I kinda had too. Because of my mother. She only has me. So because of that, I have to push away my wants and needs and most importantly, my feelings.


	2. Who's That Boy?

This Love

* * *

Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I own nothing! But the plot is mine :)

* * *

_**October**_

I wake up to my usual morning routine. Roll out of bed, go to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. Get dressed. Pack my school bag, say goodbye to my mother, and out the door I go.

School was the same as always. During lunch, Mike keeps looking at me. But I can't stand to hold his gaze.

We used to be together, but he just played with my feelings like any other boy would. But the reason he broke up with me, really shocked me. Apparently Lauren told him if he didn't break up with me, she wouldn't buy him cigarettes anymore. It's stupid I know, but he was my first boyfriend, hell, even my first kiss.

But I got over it. If he think cigarettes are better than me, his loss not mine.

The bell rung, meaning lunch was over. Now I have biology then gym. As the day dragged on, school finally came to an end.

I started to walk home when I got a text from Angela.

_**Hey Bells! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonite for a party :D -Ang**_

I looked at the text. Even though Angela was nice and all, she knew how to party. I want to go, but a party for Ang is a party with people that I don't know. I'm not that much of a people person. Plus I have to do my laundry and I still have to cook for my mother and clean up the house, since she can't.

The house is a complete and utter mess. Empty water bottles everywhere. Dirty dishes scattered all around the house. Not the mention the pile of dirty laundry in our small bathroom.

I need more time in the day if I'm going to get this house done. So far I have to go to school, do homework. As if 6 hours of school wasn't enough. Then I have to go to the store and buy some decent food for us to eat. After that, I have to cook and clean. Can't forget to do the laundry either... By the time I'm done with all of that, it's already 11 o'clock.

_**I don't know... You know I'm not a people person. And I still have to do some things around the house... -Bella**_

The reply was almost instinct.

_**Bellllllla! You have to come! Pretty please! -Ang**_

I sighed and hit reply. I guess missing one night of chores isn't _so_ bad... Is it?

_**Ugh! Fine :P You win! When are you going to be at my house? -Bella**_

_**I'll be there in an hour! -Ang**_

As I read the text, I roll my eyes. That's Angela for you!

I rush home to start cooking lunch for my mother. Something light. It seems like during chemo, soup is the only thing that she can keep down. It's hard enough with her being sick. But to hear he throwing up and or in pain is too much to handle.

After I'm done with that, I start a load of laundry and I decide I'll do my homework tomorrow. It's Friday.

I take a hot shower and wash my hair with my special strawberry shampoo. I rinse it and step put of the shower. I look at myself in the full length mirror.

Wow, I've lost a lot of weight. When was the last time I ate? Two, three days ago? Damn. I guess with all that's happening with my mother and school, I haven't had that much of an appetite. I blow my hair dry and get dressed. I decide I'll put some eyeliner and some mascara on.

I walk down the stairs and right when my foot hits the last stair, there's a knock at the door. I walk towards the door and open it. And there she was. Angela, looking really nice. Looking like she's ready to party. I grin. Typical Ang.

"Hey! Are you ready to party?!" She said and I shrugged.

"Of course!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably.

She sighed. Most likely seeing through what I just said, but going with it anyway.

"Okay good! Come on!" she said. After I said bye to my mother, she yelled a 'Bye Miss Swan!' and we were out the door.

Apparently I was going to sleep at Angela's house tonight. Great. That meant we were going to be drinking.

I never really got the point of drinking. I mean, all you do is drink something that smells horrible and burns your through. And for what? To get drunk, and do shit you won't remember the next morning when you wake up with a hangover. What's the point?

"So, we are going to have so much fun!" She exclaimed. "First, I have to shower and then we need to get sexy-fied. Then around 7, the guys are coming! Oh my god! This is going to be epic!"

"Okay, okay. But I don't want to drink that much. Okay?" I say to her, knowing I'm most likely going to have a few drinks tonight.

"Yea, yea, yea." Was all she said. I mentally roll my eyes. After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at her house.

From all the information I could gather, there we're going to be 4 guys there; Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Angela's step-brother, Sam.

I hope I have fun tonight. I seriously need to have at least some kind of fun tonight.

Once we were all ready, I asked Ang where all the guys are. "They're all down stairs. And relax Bella, I go to school with these guys. They're cool." She says, matter-a-factly. I nod.

"Okay, let's go." I say, unsure. But then I thought about it. She friends with them. She's only friends with the kind of people that and nice and outgoing. We walked down the stairs and we started to hear some music; I could feel the music in my chest when we walked into the room.

Sam turned down the music a little bit and Ang introduced me to all the guys. They were all sitting on a couch in the corner of the living room. Each holding a glass of their own invention.

On the table, I saw a glass of rum, vodka, some other alcoholic drink and a few bottles of Fanta, Coca-Cola, Sprite and Orange Juice.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Emmett this is Bella." Ang says I whisper a small 'Hey' and smile a awkward smile.

"This is Jasper and this is Jake." She says and our eyes lock for a moment and I can feel my heart beating faster.

"H-h-hi" I stammer out. "Hey yourself." He reply's while smiling a toothy grin. Angela leads me over to the couch and motions me to sit between Jake and Jasper. Jasper gives me a cup of something and at that moment, I felt everyone's eyes on me, practically telling me to drink the liquid that's in my cup.

I take a deep breath and take a sip. It tastes revolting. But I don't let it show. Everyone talks to me and I notice Jake hasn't said that much since our awkward introduction.

"Heey, why aren't you talking that much?" I half slur. He takes another sip of his drink mixed with vodka and orange juice. Then sets it on the coffee table and looks at me.

"I have a lot of stress going on in my life. But I'm sure it's not something you'd be interested in." He says, sounding completely normal, and he's had about 4 or 5 cups of his vodka with OJ.

We just started talking and before I knew it, we were getting to know each other. He's the first person to make me feel special ever since _Mike._

I think I might actually like this guy.


	3. State Of Grace

This Love

* * *

Chapter 3

_**November**_

* * *

It's been one month. One month of pure happiness. I've been with Jake for one month now, and it's been amazing.

We would meet up everyday on the reservation. It costed a lot taking the bus all the time, but it's totally worth it.

We would also talk on Facebook everyday. Sometimes two or three times a day. Whenever we talked, he didn't have to try to put a smile on my face. And Renee liked that. She was happy I found someone that I could hang out with and see myself having a future with.

But the down side to all this is about a week ago, she came home from a doctors appointment crying. She sobbed until she couldn't produce anymore tears and finally told me the news. The doctors found three brain tumors.

When she told me this, I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't function. Period.

We both sat there, just looking at each other and cried together.

She already had breast cancer and liver cancer! We both must have done something in a past life to deserve something like this. I'm only 15 and she's 50! I cannot lose my mother. Not yet.

But she told me she would fight. We both talked about ways to get though this and after an hour, we started to change the subject and started talking about something completely random.

I'm supposed to meet up with Jake today. I can't wait!

It's a Saturday morning. It's kinda sunny outside, which isn't normal for Forks around this time of year. But I'll take it! And in just a few hours, I'll be with _him_ again.

I love, love. I love the feeling of love. I have to admit, just knowing that whatever I do, or say, could affect how this relationship turns out, is nerve racking. But whenever I'm with him, I feel safe and loved.

I start to get ready. I apply make-up and do my hair. Then run into my room, strait to my closet. I pick out some dark blue skinny jeans and a 3-quarter royal blue top. I slip on my black converse and put on my black jacket.

"Bye Mom! Love you!" I say as I open the front door. I walk outside and while closing the door, I hear a "Bye Sweetheart, Love you too! Be back home around 8 o'clock!" I whisper an "Okay" even though I know she can't hear me.

She knows I'm not like those type of girls. The type of girls that like to abuse their parents limits and such.

I practically run to the bus stop. Partly because I don't want to miss the bus, but mostly because I want to see Jake again.

I ended up waiting five minutes for the bus. In the cold sunlight. I always thought sunlight was nice and warm. I guess not. Oh well.

Finally the bus pulled up and brought me out of my thought about the weather. I got in and payed the bus driver the rest of my money I got this month. I guess I have to ask mom for some more money...

I quickly took a seat and waited for about ten minutes. He always picked me up at the bus stop then walked over to Quils' or Sams' house. It was always a blast hanging out with them.

The bus made it's last turn, for me anyways, and stopped at the bus stop. I walked to the doors and they opened. I stepped out and looked around.

He wasn't here.

The bus closed the doors and left me standing there. Alone.

I looked around. He wasn't _anywhere._

Maybe he's running late or something.

I waited ten minutes. Nothing. Ten more. Still a no-show.

Did he just stood me up? Or am I daydreaming? If I am, I would really like to wake up now!

I'll just wait another five minutes. If he doesn't show, I'll be pissed.

We haven't seen each other in four days. That's the longest we've been apart. Ever.

I know I might sound like a crazy, jealous bitch. But this isn't like him.

I looked at my phone. 11:39. Half an hour late. You would think I would be completely pissed off and ready to bust his balls in. But I just feel sad and disappointed.

I debate if I should wait for the next bus, but then I remember I spent the last of my allowance to get here. I guess I'll just have to walk for an hour. Great.

One hour, 5,218 steps and two sore feet later. (Yea, that's right. I counted.) I finally got home. Pretty much with big, red eyes from crying. I didn't even say 'Hi'. I just walked in, dropped my keys into the bowl of keys, took off my jacket and kicked off my shoes withing seconds and run up the stairs. Thankfully my mom was sleeping. She has had a rough week after all...

I run to my room and shut the door and fall onto my bed, crying.

He actually stood me up. Jake didn't even show. After fifteen minutes of balling my eyes out, I grabbed my computer and logged onto Facebook. I noticed I had two messages and four notifications.

I checked the messages first, one from Angela and one from _him._ I clicked on his message.

_Jake Black: Hey Babe, See you later on today at 11 at the bus stop ;) 9:42PM_

_Sent from mobile_

Wow. He doesn't have a phone, so he must have been at a friends house and used theirs. And it's sent at 9:42 this morning. Maybe he just forgot? Oh who am I kidding? He doesn't forget that type of stuff...

I'm just going to do what Ang always does. Not talk to him for a few days, so he knows he royally screwed up.

I didn't even bother to check what other notifications I had and shut down the computer with a little bit more force then necessary. I got off the bed and closed the curtains that cover my window and made it a little darker in here. I made my way to my bed and got under the covers and just laid there. Eventually I fell asleep.

I guess love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right.


	4. Calls Like These

This Love

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I awake to my phone ringing. I look at my alarm clock. 4:24PM. Huh. I guess being stood up has worn me out.

I pick up my phone and look at the Caller-ID. Jake.

I take a deep breath and answer the call.

"Yea?" I said, still with sleep in my voice.

"Hey, Bells, look I'm so so so sorry about earlier today! I didn't mean to leave you there like that." Said that husky voice of his. I just said nothing.

I've never been stood up before... Come to think of it, I'm not even experienced in the 'Dating Department'. I've had one boyfriend before, but that guy; or should I say boy, shouldn't even be dating. He just played me to make his ex-girlfriend jealous... Not such a good feeling once you figure that one out.

"Why?" I say quietly, I barely even heard myself. A few seconds later...

"I'm so sorry, I got caught up with the guys." That was his excuse...

"Oh really now?" I asked, with anger and disappointment. He ditched his girlfriend because he got caught up with the guys?

"Yeah. Do you want me to come over later?" He asked, practicality begging. I shrugged.

"Why? You're the one who stood me up! I'm surprized that I even answered your phone call! I was so pissed! I waited half an hour, just to see you, when we had plans! But you never showed up!" I said, practically yelling.

After a few seconds, he responded.

"Look. I'm really sorry that, that happened. Like I said, I got caught up with the guys. It will never happen again, I promise." He said quietly. I sighed. "Can I come over later?"

"Yea, sure" I said a little bit happier, now that I got that out of my system. At least he's trying, right. "When?"

"Um, in a half an hour?" He said, as if he asked a question.

"Um, sure" I said, mimicking him. I laughed. He did too.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I quickly jumped out of bed and made myself a little bit presentable.

* * *

After I cleaned for a half an hour, the apartment finally looked okay.

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door as fast as i could, and opened it as cooly as I could.

And there he was. Jake. My boyfriend.

"Hey" I said breathlessly. After all that happened today, you would think I would be so pissed, I wouldn't even want to see him. But just seeing his smile, just melts my heart and I forget everything that's happening around me. Like it's just me and him. Forever.

"Hey" He said after kissing my cheek. I open the door fully, and let him inside. Once he comes in, he removes his shoes and walks into the living room.

"Hey Renee." He says with a smile.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" She says, sitting on the couch in her robe on her computer.

"Oh, I'm fine and you? Bella told me a little bit about the news, I'm so sorry. But if you need anything, just let me know." he said sensitively looking into her beautiful green eyes.

He just sadly smiled and nodded.

We went into my room and I turned on the TV.

I saw that True Blood was on, so I left it on. He groaned.

"What?" I looked, questioned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just we always watch True Blood." He said with a long face.

_Oh, well then. _I thought, a bit sourly. Since he was already laying on my bed, I got into bed with him and snuggled with me while we watched.

By the time a few episodes were over, it was already 9 pm. And he had to meet up with the guys. I walked him to the front door of our small, but big enough for me and my mother, apartment. My mom was watching a movie on TV.

"Bye Renee" Jake said.

"Bye Jake" She said with a smile.

I gave him a kiss goodbye, and he left. To meet the guys. I wonder what they do the whole time..

And with that, I watched some TV with my mom and gave her some tea.

"Do you need anything else mom?" I asked

"No, I'm fine honey. Go get some sleep honey. I love you." She said

"Okay, but if you want, I can stay up a little bit longer." I said

"No, I'm okay. Good night" She said.

"Okay. I love you too. Good night mom." I said as I got off the couch and went to my room.

I brushed my teeth and hair and got ready for bed.

As i got into my bed, I turned my laptop on and logged on to Facebook.

1 new message. From Jake.

_Jake Black: I wanna have sex :D 10:35PM_

_Sent from Web_

* * *

Hiya people, Thank you for all the support. And I'm so sorry for not updating last week. But this story is a bit hard for me to write, considering that this story was kinda my life a year ago. Anyways, if y'all want more updates, then y'all should review and fav! See ya!


End file.
